That Strange Girl
by HetepKa
Summary: Everything seems to be done, Yugi and his buds feel there is nothing left to do; but, then, a girl from Ryou's past appears in the picture, Yugi and his friends believe she is nice at first; but, sometimes, looks and appearances can be deceiving...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or any of it's characters, and, if you think I do, I strongly recommend you see a psychologist, NOW!  
  
Well, this is my first fan-fic, and, I'm a Ryou and Bakura fan girl, so expect so see a lot more of them in chapters to come, if people like this chapter, I shall be inspired to write a second one, and a third and so on and so forth... Please, be nice when doing reviews, It's my first fan fic, and I don't have much idea about how this whole thing works... So, um... Hope you like it!  
  
HetepKa

It was a dull, rainy day, the gang was all at Ryou's house, doing absolutely nothing. Ryou on the computer, in a sort of private-chat room, but there was no one online and for some strange reason, he didn't want to leave it. During this absolutely dull time, Joonouchi said something to make it even worse:  
  
"There's nothing to do, it seems that everything is done, and there's no point in worrying about Kaiba, he's in the middle of nowhere doing a conference about something important I suppose. He's been there for like a month now. Poor him when he sees all the homework and tests he's missed!"  
  
Joonouchi laughed, but everyone else was too bored to remember how to laugh, sometime after this, Honda asked Ryou:  
  
"Why the hell are you still online man? Are you blind? There's no one online!"  
  
He said in a frustrated tone of voice, but Ryou just smiled and turned his head and told him:  
  
"I'm waiting for someone"  
  
Everyone suddenly became curious about what he was waiting for so, Otogi asked him:  
  
"And what, might I ask, are you waiting for?  
  
And then as he completed that sentence, a little box appeared and in the little box, it said that "Cheese is an illegal substance!!" was now online, all but Ryou where surprised when they saw the strange name, they looked puzzled and confused by the strange nickname of this person, they didn't think Ryou had any friends that where that odd, and they all got near the computer and waited for that person to say something; Ryou didn't pay much attention to them, instead, he opened a conversation with that person, when he opened the window and everyone saw the odd person's display picture, they all thought Bakura had steeled Ryou's mind, or at least sealed it somewhere else. That person's display picture was the picture of a girl, Yugi, Joonouchi, Honda and Otogi where stupefied, and immediately asked Ryou:  
  
"Do you know this person?"  
  
Asked Yugi , the Honda added:  
  
"Or at least now that girl in his picture? I could swear I've seen that girl before-"  
  
He thought, and then quickly added:  
  
"Ah yes!, I've seen her before in a fashion show some time ago on the Fashion Network! I remember clearly, it was one rainy day, so um... his cheeks turned a light red Anyway, I remember hearing she was an international model of some kind, she models for this guy, that has like 10 cars, and only a few models, he's very selective of the models he chooses"  
  
Everyone stared at him, they had no idea he knew so much about fashion, they all always thought he hated it! After sometime, Anzu walked towards him and told him, looking at him in the eye:  
  
"I never knew you were such a fashion fan, but I guess everything is possible"  
  
Honda blushed, and shrugged, since he couldn't find anything to say or answer, so, he said nothing and stared at her.  
  
Ryou looked calmly at them and said:  
  
"Of course I know the girl in the picture! She's the only person online, she's an old friend of mine, it's been awhile since I've seen her, I wonder how she's doing-"  
  
They where all in complete shock, How could've Ryou kept it from them? He knew a model? Ryou was the last person in the world they'd think would know a model, what else was he keeping from them? Maybe he knew the president and never told them. Otogi looked at him in a strange way and told him:  
  
"Dear little Ryou, when you know people like this, you tell someone, you don't keep it a secret...You tell me!"  
  
Honda, Yugi and Joonouchi told him the same thing, and asked him why he didn't tell them before...Why was he hiding it? And Ryou just said:  
  
"I thought that it was best to keep my friendship with her a secret, considering certain subjects"  
  
They all stares at him and Honda said:  
  
"What subjects man? The girl is pretty, I don't see why you couldn't tell us!!!!"  
  
Ryou told all of them, in a suddenly serious voice:  
  
"If you think that my friend is that girl, then you're wrong, that's not really her, she's not like that at all, she just does possess to model because the man who hired her thought she had talent, and she thought it would be better than living in a box"  
  
At this point, all of them thought that Ryou had completely lost his mind, even Yami asked Yugi if he was sure that wasn't Bakura, because he seemed insane, Ryou told all of them to sit down and to find a comfortable chair because the story he was going to tell them was long, they all sat on a sofa and Ryou started to talk:  
  
"My friend's name is Arekurosandora Rekigushi, she lives in South America, but she was born in Ireland, we've known each other our whole lives, her father was a really close friend of my father, and we saw each other very often, we are the best of friends, but-"  
  
He suddenly stopped as if to try to say something that was hard for him to explain, all of them stared at him and asked him if he was ok, he said he was, he continued:  
  
"But all of her family is dead, all of it died before her eyes"  
  
Everyone was in shock, they thought it was terribly sad, Otogi then said with a sad face:  
  
"Poor girl"  
  
Ryou nodded, and continued:  
  
"Her only relatives that are still standing are the Kaibas"  
  
Joonouchi hit Ryou on the head with a chair and told him:  
  
"Bakura!!! Leave Ryou's body alone!!! Kaiba told us all of his family was dead, except Mokuba!! Stop controlling his mind, you bastard, freak of the past, you-!"  
  
Ryou told him to sit down, he told him that he was Ryou, and he was sure Bakura wasn't possessing his body, at the moment, then explained:  
  
"She and Kaiba don't get a long very well, they have different thoughts about life, so Kaiba doesn't like to talk about her, he often pretends he doesn't know her"  
  
He paused and then continued:  
  
"As I was saying before, her family died, all of her cousins except the Kaibas died in a car accident with her grandparents, later taken to the hospital, and one by one, died before her eyes; her older sister died in a political protest, while the police started shooting people, she fell dead beside her, and her parents died in a fire right before her eyes..."  
  
They all thought she had a sad life, even if she didn't like her family very much, it was still very depressing to see someone die before you; Ryou continued:  
  
"...her parents died not a lot of time ago, she was in a Duel Monsters Tournament-"  
  
Yugi interrupted:  
  
"She duels? Is she good?"  
  
Ryou answered:  
  
"Yes, she duels, she's the best in South America. As I said before, she was in a Duel Monsters Tournament in Dominican Republic, she won the tournament and retuned home, she was very happy to return home, but when she got there, her house was completely covered in flames, and when her parents came running to her covered in flames, she called the firefighters, and they didn't answer the phone, and there was no water there for about another half a mile, and her parents where in the house, she couldn't go and return, so, she tried to pull them out of the fire, but her mother died trying to get out, and her father died as well, she was left alone in the world, so she used all her money to travel to the city and look for a job, she left her school, she found a job at a packing factory, where she packed cheese..."  
  
( Ryou added in a low tone of voice: Now you understand why she has that nickname, don't you??)  
  
"...after some time, she bumped into a fashion guy, while looking for her house, a cheese box, he immediately thought that Arekurosandora was the model he was looking for ,so, he offered him $100.000 dollars per fashion season, she said yes; now she's trying to convince Mokuba so that he'll convince Kaiba that she can live with them here."  
  
They where all very surprised by Arekurosandora's story, and they all wanted to know her, so they where very anxious to find out if Kaiba would let her stay with him, but, they knew when Kaiba didn't like someone, he hardly wanted to be near them.  
  
Sadly, it was the time for everyone to go home, they all said they're goodbyes and went home. Ryou then chatted with his friend, and, the sky cleared up, now, it was night time; there was big, beautiful moon shinning above Domino City, which was glimmering like a diamond, with the light of all the buildings and houses.Well, this is it, for now... If people like it, I'll continue, if no one likes it, I'll make a new one XD I don't know if this is too long or too short, but um... I'll hopefully have it done soon, but, I have to do, HOMEWORK!!! It's EVIL!!! 


End file.
